Mensajera de Sabiduría
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: — Stephen te necesito urgentemente aquí, Jan… la bebé… ocho centímetros… ¡VEN! — Pym ni siquiera podría en verdad comunicar una frase coherente por lo que las palabras tuvieron que ser interpretadas por el hechicero supremo. One shot


Ningún personaje de Marvel me pertenece solo los uso con el fin de divertirme y darles un final feliz a esta pareja.

 **Mensajera de Sabiduría.**

* * *

 _«Amar es enamorarse de la misma persona todos los días, sin hacer antigüedad, evitando la monotonía.»_

* * *

Un agudo dolor en la columna la despertó. Era el momento, hacía apenas cinco minutos que se había dejado dormir en los brazos cansados de su esposo.

—Hank… m-mi amor…aahg— menciono moviéndolo con fuerza para después clavar las uñas en el hombro ajeno.

—Mmm? Jan… Aun quieres…— se quedó callado de inmediato con rostro pálido. Con un movimiento rápido y gentil la acomodo en la cama mientras se ponía de inmediato la ropa. — Respira Jan… v-voy a revisar que tanto… — sintió como de pronto las sabanas eran levantadas y el rostro de Hank se desencajaba con el miedo. —Tienes o-ocho centímetros de dilatación… espera no pujeeees.  
— AHGGGG HANK PYM! — fue lo único que pudo gritar antes de que nuevamente el dolor se repitiera. Oficialmente estaba en labor de parto.

—Ya voy amor… llamare a Stephen… ay… espera un segundo…— Hank salió de la habitación dejando a Janet sola.

Sentía una humedad en la parte baja de la cama y el dolor comenzaba a aumentar. Tenía que calcular cuánto tiempo había de contracción entre contracción. Inspiro y exhalo como le habían enseñado en las clases prenatales hacia doce años.

Mientras tanto Hank había llegado con rapidez hasta el laboratorio y se comunicó de inmediato con el Dr. Strange. Era demasiado temprano (2 am) para llamar a McCoy con quien había acordado apoyar en el nacimiento de la pequeña Sophie.

— Stephen te necesito urgentemente aquí, Jan… la bebé… ocho centímetros… ¡VEN! — Pym ni siquiera podría en verdad comunicar una frase coherente por lo que las palabras tuvieron que ser interpretadas por el hechicero supremo. Lo cual fue bastante obvio.

En cuanto termino de comunicarse con Stephen, nuevamente subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. En cuanto entro la castaña tenía el rostro estaba rojo gracias a la acumulación de la sangre en este y comenzaban a notarse unas pequeñas pecas en el puente de su nariz y mejillas. ¡Se veía tan hermosa! Aunque claro que, cuando los ojos de Jan chocaron con los de Hank; aquella mirada era de temer por lo que el científico de inmediato se acerco hasta ella.

—Ya viene mi amor no creo que…

— AHHHGGG… H-Hank… se me…rompió la ahhhg… fu-fuente…

— ¡Hay no! Jan… jan escúchame preciosa t-tienes que respirar, si así linda… —Hank estaba alterado, en pánico aparentemente por lo que comenzó preparando la habitación y a Janet, era imposible que en esta situación llegaran a un hospital.

Al acomodar las piernas de Janet en una posición adecuada usando rudimentariamente unas cobijas y sabanas (esto claro porque el parecer todo su conocimiento desapareció en cuanto supo que gracias a sus acciones había pasado esto).

—Hay no, no, no, no… Jan, respira no pujes, respira… donde esta… —justo en el momento de pánico escucho el timbre de la puerta así que fue de inmediato a abrir.— Espera cariño, ya viene la ayuda…— realmente esperaba que lo fuera, con sus ahora diez centímetros de dilatación y el breve escaneo que le hizo era el momento de que Sophie naciera.

— Habías mencionado que sería en cinco semanas más Henry…

— No es momento para eso… vamos…

Una vez en la habitación Stephen los observo entre cerrando la mirada.

— De acuerdo… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Hank le observo sin entender en un primer instante hasta que los recuerdos llegaron hasta su cabeza.

* * *

Flash Back

Janet había comenzado acariciándolo, él se había negado constantemente por la situación en la que se encontraban pero una vez que ella había dado en su punto vulnerable no pudo resistirse más. Tomando como pretexto los ejercicios pre natales comenzó acariciándola con dulzura y lentitud, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la suave y sensible piel de su esposa. Cada segundo ella suspiraba o se estremecía por lo que llego al recóndito lugar de su humedad notando que estaba bastante ansiosa.

— Solamente así Jan, ¿De acuerdo?

De un momento a otro ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a aumentar la temperatura corporal de ambos y las caricias fueron más osadas, logrando que su misma persona ansiara hacerla suya.

Fin flash back

* * *

—N-nada… — dijo el científico con las mejillas rojas.

Terminaron amándose aproximadamente cuatro horas. Hank comenzó a revolver sus cabellos ante la mirada llena de reproche de Stephen, después de todo había sido demasiado evidente, la habitación era un desastre y ni hablar de si mismo y las pruebas contundentes en el cuerpo de su esposa.

— Ya hablaremos más tarde… — fue lo único que susurro antes de comenzar a inspeccionar a Janet. Por su lado Hank decidió ayudarlo un poco y al mismo tiempo limpiar el desastre o no dejar muchas evidencias.

* * *

 _«La felicidad que se vive deriva del amor que se da»_

* * *

Fue en el momento en que comenzó a pujar Janet cuando lo noto. Por lo que sin duda llamo al experto en estos casos.

—Henry… se está reduciendo…

— ¿Qué? Jan no lo…— Stephen noto como Henry se quedaba quieto en cuanto toco el vientre de su esposa. — Sophie es quien trata de reducirla y oh… —el rostro de Pym era un poema entre preocupación y emoción. En cuanto logro estabilizarla comenzaron nuevamente con la fiesta de bienvenida.

—Jan ahora…

—GHHHH AHHHH — pujo la castaña con fuerza.

—Aquí esta… ya veo la cabeza, una vez más Janet…

—Stephen… en canto nazca no cortes el cordón hasta que la tome en brazos… ella… Sophie trataba de reducir a Janet.

El Dr. Strange tan solo asintió con la cabeza sin mencionar lo raros que eran los hijos del científico.

Menos de diez minutos después se dejó escuchar el grito de Janet y los llantos de la pequeña Pym. Stephen de inmediato se la paso a Hank quien, con una manta rosa la sostuvo y observo, noto como los azules ojos de Pym brillaron de solo verla. Cortó el cordón umbilical y se dedicó a limpiar a la madre mientras Henry limpiaba y revisaba a la pequeña.

Con cansancio Janet solicito ver a su hija, aún faltaba que el propio doctor la revisara pero el rostro de la avispa decía que no esperaría para conocer a su hija.

— De acuerdo, iré a preparar unas cosas y traeré la incubadora, es una niña sana pero aun prematura, así que hay que tomar prevenciones.

Ambos padres se quedaron solos con la pequeña. Cuando Janet la observo, se enamoró de ella, como cuando tuvo a los gemelos. La abrazo y comenzó besando su cabeza y manitas. Mientras Hank las observaba y tomaba la manita de la pequeña para que no causara problemas. Las vio a ambas y erra tan bella la escena. Beso la frente de su esposa y luego la de la más pequeña de sus hijos.

— Gracias amor…

— ¿Jan?

—Gracias por hacerme madre de nuevo…

— Gracias a ti por hacerme padre de tantos niños maravillosos.

Janet se rio un poco y Hank la acompaño.

—Bienvenida a casa Sophie Angela Pym— susurro Janet cerrando un poco los ojos, estaba realmente exhausta.

* * *

 _«Amo como ama el amor. No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?»_

* * *

Bellevue Hospital Center

462 1st Avenue, New York, NY 10016, Estados Unidos

9 de Agosto del 2015

En una de las habitaciones privadas del hospital se encontraba la señora Pym. Habían solicitado que se quedara unas horas para la revisión y que todo hubiera salido bien durante el nacimiento de la pequeña. Pese a que la había recibido un medico competente lo más seguro es que fuera revisada, Hank estaba con la pequeña, procurando que no usara sus habilidades.

Habían llegado a las cuatro de la mañana cuando, Henry Jr de doce años. había visto a sus padres dormidos y la bebe en una incubadora. De Inmediato con ayuda de Víctor Mancha (una vez que lo encontró en su arbusto); llamaron su hermana Hope(1) quién se encargó de llamar a la ambulancia aun con sus siete meses de embarazo. Y preparo todo para que fueran atendidos, claro que no sabía que el Dr Strange había atendido el parto.

Los tres se encargaron de avisar a las personas más allegadas a la familia y encontrar a Wally(2) para avisarle así como a William Nelson(3). Aunque no pudieron contactar con Katie(4).

Así que ahora estaban ahí, esperando a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia. Por cierto que Víctor había sido tan hábil que informo a todo el mundo sobre este día.

* * *

 _«La familia no es siempre de sangre._

 _La familia son las personas en tu vida que te quieren en la suya._

 _Son aquellos que te aceptan por quien eres._

 _Aquellos que harían cualquier cosa por verte sonreír_

 _Y quienes te aman sin importar nada.»_

* * *

¿Y qué tal?

Bueno aquí van las explicaciones:

Henry Jr.: Segundo hijo de la pareja, nació del primer embarazo de Janet junto con Hope (quién es la primogénita) Actualmente por situaciones inesperadas del tiempo/espacio. Hope Pym fue intercambiada con su otro yo del Mundo 199999 Hope Van Dyne(1) quién se ha hecho cargo de algunas cuestiones con sus padres y actualmente esta encinta (tiene una relación con Scott Lang).

Wally West (2) Personaje de DC cómics que termino siendo adoptado por la pareja.

William Nelson(3): Hijo Genético de Hank Pym con Greer Nelson(Tigra)

Katie Van Dyne (4): Hija de Janet y Alex Summers (Havoc) quién por obra del espacio/tiempo termino en esta dimensión siendo adoptada de inmediato por su madre y por Hank Pym.

Seeeeh muchos hijos. ¿Algun Review?


End file.
